earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Creel
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Most often seen in leather armor, though has been seen to dabble in other materials. *'Other:' He has an aura of strange energy around him most of the time. =History= Creel is not actually his real name; it is his alias and he guards his full name with supreme secrecy. His real history is a bit of a mystery, but from what one may dig up on the surface, he was a newcomer from Booty Bay and is now a Stormwind citizen. He was into the crime syndicates for a while, working second in command to a man named Ashengar before the business between them turned sour. Creel killed Ashengar in self defense and disbanded the syndicate he worked for, taking his share and his "retired" boss' for his own. With this capital he invested in multiple enterprises and has become quite wealthy, although he doesn't flaunt it openly. He worked for the Lady Sirithil for quite some time, as a member of her House Nightstone. At one point he decided he wanted to move onto more independent work and he left Nightstone Manor for greener pastures. He managed to fall in love with Sirithil's once loyal bodyguard, Naiama. While working for Sirithil he also befriended Archmage Xylem in Azshara, and after a while was able to talk him into teaching Creel some of his magic. The man studied for months, learning how to manipulate the different energies of the planet. He is now fairly well off in the magical arts. Creel is also a frequent contributor to the Orphanage and their funds. The Real History Creel's true past is shrouded by layers and layers of secrets, as very few people know all of the following information, so one had better have a good reason to bring such topics up in conversation with him, unless he's already told one said information. Creel's real name is Padishar Screl. His childhood was a normal one, living with his father, who was a well known master swordsmith by the name of Uprox Screl, his mother, Joann Screl, and his siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. He and his brother were both learning the family trade of blacksmithing; his brother in the ways of armor and Creel in his father's skills of swords and blades. One day, a marauding party of Blackrock Orcs attacked his home in Westfall. His father and brother fought them, but he was told to run and hide. While hiding in his barn, under the hay, he watched as his father and brother fought valiantly against the marauders, killing a great deal of them before they were overwhelmed by the numbers. The boy's brother was slain and his father charged into them, slaying at least four or five with his greatsword before he was felled by crossbow bolts and arrows. Creel was fortunate that the orcs hadn't burned down his home after the slaughter of his brother and father. Most of the objects were kept safe for him, for when he became a man he was able to continue his father's legacy. Meanwhile, his mother and sister were visiting Creel's aunt in Lakeshire when they were also killed by a similar raiding party, although he still doesn't know the details of the battle. He was told that the guards did all they could to prevent civilian deaths. Creel was moved to the orphanage within a week of his entire family's slaughter by orcs at the age of ten. After a couple years at the orphanage, he learned some tricks of the trade from the tough guys on the streets, and eventually did basic work for SI:7. When he was old enough to enlist, he joined in the Third war as a combat specialist, acing all of his combat training exercises and showing promise in the art of stealth and subtlety. After going on a variety of missions, solo and with a team, he ran into an unfortunate event. He made a mistake when infiltrating an Orc camp while attempting to pick it apart from the inside. Stepping on the wrong twig while behind an Orc warrior, the creature swung his axe around to cleave Creel in two, but he parried and sent the sound of clashing metal to alert what was left of the camp...Creel barely escaped the battle with his life. When looking for a place to recover, he heard something from the tent across from him, and fired one crossbow bolt into the tent, striking the originator's mark. Unfortunately this was not an Orc warrior but an Orc child, and it was mortally wounded. Creel, for some reason or another, felt compassion for the child, which seemed to be no better off than any other child in that situation. He cleaned the wound and attempted to save the little boy, but it was fruitless in the end. The child died and Creel was devastated by what he had done...he ran away from the camp, heading, not back to his own military camp, but to the neutral city of Ratchet. From there, Creel pulled in a couple favors from his goblin friends and got a ride to Booty Bay where he managed to get false papers and a new name. He lived in Booty Bay, waiting out the war, and when it was over, he moved back to Stormwind as a new man. He went to work for Ashengar, a shady type he knew before he enlisted, and they went into the crime business. Stealing, loan sharking, and disrupting the Hounds' work, all were Creel's best skills. After a long time, Creel and Ashengar began to distrust each other, and eventually Creel's boss figured it was time to eliminate the little man. Creel fought back when Ashengar came at him with a knife, and managed to kill his leader. Unfazed by this, as it was self defense, Creel took his share of the money, including Ashengar's share, and disbanded the syndicate he worked for. After a bit of hard times, Creel ran across Lady Sirithil, whom he instantly took a liking to. He worked for her as an informant and a spy. Eventually Creel fell in love with Naiama, and after a long while, expressed his feelings for her. Fortunately she agreed, even though there was already a relationship between Naiama and Sirithil herself. There was a time when Naiama wasn't around, she was, in fact, not even on this plane of existence, but Creel was unaware, and he told Sirithil that he was going to leave the House for his own reasons. In essence, he wanted out of the position he was in and to move on with his life as an independent man, without a boss to have to listen to. Sirithil and Creel's relationship became strained from then on, but he was not openly hostile toward her. When Naiama returned, she removed herself from Sirithil's employment and went to Creel. Alkan also left, following Naiama's lead. Creel has had frequent dealings with the Council of the Eye, Knights Errant, Winter's End, and has many liasons in the city of Stormwind. He is currently unemployed but he has money left over from his days of crime. =Personality= Creel likes most people, many of his enemies can agree that he's way too trusting, and some of those past enemies might actually call him a friend now. He's almost always smirking or smiling. He is incredibly protective of the people he cares about, Naiama being the biggest target of this defender complex of his. Creel is usually cautious around the people he might consider suspicious, but he may come off as a very friendly person to most people. He has a serious dislike for the fanatics of the Scarlet Crusade and the Ordo. He generally is neutral towards the Church of the Light, but isn't much of a supporter of some of their actions. Usually, as a rule, Creel will treat others with the same amount of respect they give him, however if you call him "Sir" or "Mr. Creel" then he will probably ask you not to give him a title... namely because this name "Creel" isn't his real name. To Quote "Dont worry..." =Ability= Creel's notable ability is usually kept secret. Magical manipulation of the planet's various forces of energy with his own energy and willpower. This can allow him to do a variety of things, he usually emulates the abilities of mages and priests, allowing him to put up shields of energy, fire controlled bolts of energy, and speed up the process of healing in a person's body. He is also able to convert certain types of energy, such as the energy found in the air itself, into something more useful for him. Most of his magical energy comes in the form of amber light. Creel is also a Swordsmith of considerable skill, and his old business of crime taught him some street skills, such as pickpocketing and picking locks.